


I Think You Might be Mine

by SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)



Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs
Summary: In a world obsessed with soulmates Donna has been struggling with her growing feelings for the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I Think You Might be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/gifts).



Soulmates.

Supposedly everyone had one but it wasn’t as easy as the movies made it seem. In the movies there were timers in their wrists, or first or last words written in black ink in your soulmates handwriting, or black birthmarks that would turn into rainbows when your soulmate touched it, and even a world of grey turning into a technicolored existence when you saw each other. 

Donna sighed. 

No real life wasn’t nearly as easy. It was just this feeling in your gut, an inexplicably pull towards your soulmate. It was a magnetised need to be with the other person as much as possible, a siren’s call that was almost impossible to resist and humans were obsessed with the idea of soulmates. The movies really romanticised the whole thing. Comedies made it easier to find your soulmate, dramas made it necessary to hide your soul marks or whatever the chosen soul trope was, tragedies, well, soulmates dying before they ever realised they were soulmates. It’s said that once your soulmate dies you are plunged into a deep dark depression that is impossible to shake off, that even if you didn’t realise before that they were your soulmate, you would know once they were gone. 

Of course her parents would remind her that was just an old wives’ tale. That life after a soulmate was still possible and could be happy again eventually, but Donna wasn’t convinced. She was superstitious, and it turned out that it wasn’t just humans that were obsessed over the idea of soulmates. The whole universe was, every culture had some form of soulmate mythology. 

Even Time Lords.

And according to her best friend, he’d never met his. 

She sighed again and flopped back onto her bed. Ever since she’d let him fly away on Christmas Day she’d had this sinking feeling in her stomach. She just knew she’d made a mistake and she’d tried so desperately hard to find him again, telling herself she just wanted to get out of Chiswick and away from her mother’s constant nagging. So she’d happily agreed to ‘just mates’ but now even that was proving difficult. It was like every time he looked at her the world seemed brighter, every time he took her hand she knew she’d be alright, every time he wrapped her up in his arms she felt like she was coming home.

She’d fallen hard. 

And it was killing her. 

“Stupid Martian.” She grumbled.

But he couldn’t be her soulmate? They weren’t even the same species. It was ridiculous. It was just a crush. You could have crushes without the person being your soulmate. She’d loved Lance after all, and Martha Jones had fancied the Doctor, and that Rose girl too, and supposedly the Doctor had fancied her as well. 

Which honestly meant she had no chance. She wasn’t stick thin with boobs and blonde hair, well… she had the boobs, just not the stick thin. 

Maybe she should go find him and talk to him. 

No. She was fine on her own. She didn’t need to be hanging around him the whole time. She was a grown woman, and if they did keep bumping into each other even though they were on supposedly opposite sides of the time machine then that was the Tardis messing with them. 

She jumped when she heard a knock at her door. 

“Donna?” The Doctor called through the door and she felt her heart race in her chest. 

The traitor. 

“Busy!” She called back hoping he would go away and she could pine in peace. 

“I really need to talk to you, Donna.” He insisted and she sighed… again.

“Fine. Come in, Spaceman.” She said as she sat up against the headboard. 

He opened the door slowly and poked his head around. His hair was unbelievably even messier than usual and his tie was loose around his neck. Donna blushed as she couldn’t help but imagine what could have possible caused his hair to me so messy, images of her running her fingers through his brown spiky locks and pulling him into a fierce kiss by his tie. 

“Hi.” She mumbled, not meeting his gaze as she tried to banish her thoughts. 

“Donna.” He breathed her name like it was the sweetest nectar, like he needed to say it to survive. 

Finally she gathered the confidence to look into those impossibly ancient eyes. The look he was giving her was so intense that it took her breath away. Surely she was imagining the utter adoration in his eyes. He crossed the room in two swift steps and sat next to her on the bed. 

“Donna Noble.” He took her hands in his and Donna could swear she could feel the electricity crackling in the air between them. “I can’t. I can’t…” He paused. 

Was he speechless? She wanted to laugh. She’d never seen him so lost for words, but the tension in the air kept her laughter at bay. Instead her own words burst forward without warning.

“I think you might be my soulmate.”

They both said simultaneously. Donna clapped her hands over her mouth, bewildered by her sudden outburst. 

The Doctor looked equally surprised and he just gaped at her with wide eyes. 

“What?” 

“No.” She breathed.

“What?!” 

“Oh my god!” A manic laugh escape her lips and she flung her arms around his neck. 

“Say it again.” He breathed against her hair. 

“I think you might be my soulmate.” She said, more confidently this time. 

“Donna Noble.” He chuckled. “Oh you are brilliant. My soulmate!”

“Oh come here, Alien Boy.” She laughed as she released him from the hug and pulled him into a passionate kiss which he returned eagerly. 

When they finally broke for air her head was spinning and she felt like she could take on the whole Sontaran army singlehanded. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before stroking a long finger down her cheek. “My soulmate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “I think you might be my soulmate.” by DeathShipper (deathly-shipper on tumblr).
> 
> The last of my tumblr prompts for fillets under 1k but if you ever want to prompt me then my tumblr is Avengersbarnes :) I really liked this one although I was not expecting the pining to go on so long. Sorry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3 
> 
> \- Yaz


End file.
